Mobile devices may take the form of mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, or other flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices. Mobile devices are becoming increasingly powerful with the addition of high-power processors, the capability to process media content, and the ability to interact with networks in the cloud. These improvements make it possible to develop new usage models for the mobile devices that provide a better user experience and improve productivity.
One example of a new usage model possible with significant improvements in processing power and memory availability on a mobile device is Wireless Display or Wi-Fi Display (WFD). Wireless Display (WD) systems include a source device and one or more sink devices. The source device may be a mobile device and each of the sink devices may be either mobile devices or wired devices. The source device sends audio video (AV) data to the one or more participating sink devices. The AV data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at each of the displays of the sink devices.